


'cause your love's a fucking drag

by ph0sphenes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Dream Smp, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Smoking, depends on the reader, like lowkey if you read it that way, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, spoilers for january 6th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0sphenes/pseuds/ph0sphenes
Summary: Technoblade takes a breather after the battle.Little does he know, something was about to take the air out of his lungs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	'cause your love's a fucking drag

**Author's Note:**

> this is the characters, not the real people!! twitter please don't cancel me, you know we all needed this
> 
> spoilers for january 6th ahead- read at your own risk if you aren't caught up!
> 
> i said this in the tags but i'll say it here- you can read this as a romantic relationship or platonic. hell, you can read it as if they're lowkey enemies if you want. also, this work is completely separate from my other series, it's just a little thing i wished actually happened in rp cuz goddamn they could be such good love interests if they really wanted to be

L’manburg— well, the ruins of it— was quiet.

There was no more screaming, no more crying. Not a sharp sound of a sword leaving it’s holster or the whistle of an arrow gliding through the air.

The only noises that could be heard were the crackle of fire that lit the old wooden homes aflame and rocks crumbling from the pressure of each other.

Technoblade took a deep breath in, savoring the sick taste of ash as it traveled into his mouth. This was exactly what he wanted— _chaos_. The pinkette and his blond counterpart, Phil, had thrown countless Withers into the country’s borders while a disc-wielding mercenary dropped hundreds of TNT packs from the sky. As a result of their actions, the previously praised city of L’manburg was now condensed to soot at the bottom of a chunk long crater in the ground.

As the full moon hit its peak in the dark sky, the entirety of the damage was lit up. Spruce logs which held up half the country were sliced in half from the blasts, wood splintering out in all directions. The revolution gang’s faithful old tree was burnt down to a stump, and Tommy’s cobblestone creations were down to rubble. Phil had huddled the water to one side of the crater with a dam, leaving most of the gravel beneath it dry. Stray balloons from what was going to be the festival floated passed Techno’s ruby gaze. He couldn’t help but smile evilly whenever one of them would get stuck in the destruction. Enchanted items were littered across almost every platform that was left standing. The hybrid would have to remember to pick those up before he left.

Techno sighed and, with shaky fingers, took his precious golden crown off his head, setting it to his left on the earth. He ran both hands through his long, carnation pink hair which was slightly wavy from the braid he had taken out mid-battle. He sat back on his palms, pulling his legs from their criss-cross position and stretching them forward as he watched a singular lantern flicker near the old pathway. God, he could see _everything_ from here. He imagined what it would’ve been like to watch their battle from the grassy mountain he was sat upon.

_“Probably magical,”_ Techno speculated, gaze drifting from one destroyed building to another. _“All the blood and the chaos—my, that would’ve been a show.”_

In the middle of his fantasizing, Techno’s pale ear flicked at the quiet sound of grass being crushed beside him. At first his muscles tensed, but they soon relaxed after he realized who it had to have been. Tommy would’ve sliced his neck by now, along with the entirety of the laughable L’manburg crew. Phil would’ve greeted him; Ghostbur would’ve made some sort of noise. The pinkette knew exactly who it was, and his assumption proved to be true as a cloud of light gray smoke seeped into the clear air in front of him. As he turned his head, a head full of messy dirty blond hair filled his vision. The man in front of him had sun-kissed and freckled skin encased underneath a lime green hoodie and light green eyes that seemed to pierce straight through his epidermis and into his veins. Why could one man do that to the self-proclaimed god, and _why_ did it have to be Dream?

“I’m proud of us, Techno,” Dream said as he tapped his cigarette against his finger, knocking the ash off. “We did good today. Want a hit?”

The hybrid glanced between the blond and the cigarette, ruby eyes sparkling with the slightest bit of interest. He never smoked, but it looked tempting at that moment. 

Techno let his lips part.

Dream took the motion as a silent invitation and gently laid the rolled nicotine upon the pinkette’s bottom lip. He smirked slightly as Techno inhaled, letting the smoke drift down and pollute his lungs. The mercenary watched his face intently, eyes locking onto each individual muscle as it tensed and used all its energy to help the pig breathe in toxins. Techno pinched the cigarette between his fingers and pulled it from his mouth, exhaling the same type of smoke that Dream blew out only moments before. Gazing over at him with tired eyes, Techno handed him the cigarette.

“You look exhausted,” Dream acknowledged.

“‘Cause I am,” Techno couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Who knew spawnin’ dozens of Withers and fighting thirty people by myself would wear me out.”

Dream laughed, his smirk turning into a grin. “You never fail to give any challenge your all, Techno. I would be surprised if you didn’t. Don’t forget I helped you, though.”

“You barely did shit.”

The blond let out one of his signature wheezes. 

The pig tried his hardest not to smile, but he couldn’t help it.

Dream took notice of his little smile and felt his heartbeat speed up. It seemed Techno had the same effect on him as he did the hybrid. Certain interactions left him in a mixture of all sorts of emotions. Happiness, pride, frustration, _anything_. He drifted his gaze to Technoblade again, watching as his fingers tapped a rhythm against the blades of grass. His smirk returned as emerald eyes locked onto ruby, cocking an eyebrow. Techno mirrored the movement.

_“Buzzed?”_

_“Shut up.”_

The blond laughed at his expression and took another drag of the cigarette, desperately trying to pull his mind away from the smirk on Techno’s face. They both turned their heads forward, looking out at the outcome of the battle. Silence fell upon them, leaving only the soft sounds of exhaling and the occasional brush of fabric that passed a cigarette to be heard. Both of them sat there for a while, basking in the peacefulness of the night. To others, the final hours of that day would be tense and heart wrenching, but to the two warriors, it was relieving.

Some time later, the pinkette stood up, brushing the dirt off his black pants as Dream smushed the bud of the cigarette into the ground with the heel of his shoe. The human turned to Techno as he straightened up, adjusting the cape on his shoulders. His brows furrowed involuntarily.

_“Don’t go.”_

Techno picked up his crown and stared down at Dream, seemingly contemplating something. Eventually, his expression softened and he held out the jewelled headdress to the boy. 

A silent invitation.

_“Come with me.”_

Dream took the golden crown and stood up, not caring about the dirt tainting his pants. He didn’t understand why Techno cared, they both had bloodstains littering their attire. He held the crown close to his torso as he trailed after the pinkette. They silently made their way down the hill, around the crater, and to the docks. Neither felt the need to speak, both assuming the occasional brush of their shoulders said it all. Techno guided him into a boat and they set off on their journey to the arctic. It wasn’t to celebrate, nor was it to plan another war. It was only to be together. Between them, nicotine wasn’t the only addictive substance.

It was each other, too.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to char AGAIN because she's the main person who gets me to actually write these days  
> love u queen!!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!! <33


End file.
